Laços de Amizade
by Amanda Alonso
Summary: E se não fosse um vampiro e sim vampira que transformou Carlisle? Usou um de seus poderes para Carlisle não sentir dor... E depois que fez isso arrependeu-se amargamente e virou vegetariana? Fazendo com que por isso ele não gritou... SINOPSE COMPLETA NA FIC
1. Sinopse Completa

E se não fosse um vampiro e sim vampira que transformou Carlisle? Usou um de seus poderes para Carlisle não sentir dor... E depois que fez isso arrependeu-se amargamente e virou vegetariana? Fazendo com que por isso ele não gritou...  
E se depois de anos essa vampira com um anel especial fosse morar em Phoenix, e conhecesse a Bella de forma inusitadas e elas se tornassem grandes amigas?  
Mandy é uma vampira com muitos segredos... Ninguém sabe seu nome verdadeiro... Somente o apelido e sempre que alguém toca no assunto ela da um jeito de disfarçar mudando rapidamente o foco do assunto!  
Essa história começa um pouco antes de Twilight, onde a Bella já sabe da existência de vampiros, tanto que a sua melhor amiga é uma deles.  
E se algo acontecesse com Bella e ela resolve junto com sua amiga morar em Forks ao lado de Charlie, onde acabam conhecendo os Cullen?  
E simples assim segredos milenares podem começar a serem desvendados e peças de quebra cabeça poderão ser solucionadas.

 **AVISOS:**

 _\- A história me pertence, mas a maioria dos personagens são da Titia Steph!_  
 _\- Alguns personagens são de minha autoria._  
 _\- Logo mais faço uma capa decente para a fic. CAPA TEMPORÁRIA_  
 _-Estou postando no nyah também_  
 _\- TALVEZ dependendo da minha mente fértil, pode haver o personagem Conde Drácula, de Bam Stocker, mas TOTALMENTE diferente da história original ou até mesmo do real conde da Valáquia, usarei apenas seu nome que é Vlad Dracul Tepes II. E isto é um TALVEZ._  
 _\- Coloquei +18 por não saber como será minha linda mente quanto a isso._


	2. Prólogo

_OBS: Os personagens_ _ **não**_ _me pertencem e sim a titia Steph_

 _A história_ _ **É**_ _ **MINHA**_ _. Plágio é crime_

Quando a vida nos da uma segunda chance é hora de encarar, mas e quando o passado volta, e peças que antes tinham ficado sem sentido começam a se encaixar?

E se o medo de perder quem amamos falar mais alto?

Quando transformei aquele garoto,me arrependi amargamente, ninguém merece a vida que eu levo, muito menos estar condenado a esta vida... Ou não!

É nessas horas que vejo a amizade falar mais alto que qualquer coisa e nunca importará o que você foi ou fez no passado, mas sim o que você é no presente e que irá refletir no futuro. Mas e quando seu futuro é incerto e você só descobre isso quando você encontra a ultima pessoa que poderia te animar?

Fazendo com que você tenha que lutar contra si e seus instintos, para não machucar o próximo.

Mas existe duas ou mais palavras que pode mudar tudo.

Uma delas é a amizade, a amizade que é sincera supera quaisquer obstáculos. Pela amizade protegemos todos aqueles que nos são importantes. E diante de uma forte amizade pode vir o **amor**.

Não falo somente o amor que um homem tem por uma mulher, mas o amor de grandes amigos, aquele que faz superarmos qualquer barreira e obstáculos existentes no mundo.

Com o amor, conseguimos tudo, principalmente perdoar verdadeiramente, se você ama, de certa forma um dia você também será amado de uma forma diferente, ou pode até demorar anos, mas com certeza esse amor um dia será retribuído.

Se você tiver amor no coração, o ódio nunca dominará sua mente, por mais que você queira odiar a pessoa. E forte não é aquele que odeia, e sim aquele que é capaz de perdoar o seu inimigo. Mesmo quando este quer te matar.

Nunca lute por vingança, pois com isso você nunca vai chegar ao lugar que deseja, mas lute por amor, lute para salvar inocentes, lute para sua amizade continuar intacta.

Por mais que seu amigo diga: EU TE ODEIO! Fique sempre com um pé atrás, pois ele pode estar blefando. E um dia seus inimigos se juntarão com você, e poderão viver pacificamente!

By: Mandy!


	3. Transformando!

_OBS: Os personagens NÃO me pertencem e sim a titia Steph. A história É MINHA então lembrem-se: plágio é crime!_

 _hist. sem fins lucrativos! :3_

 **TRANSFORMANDO:**

Nunca vou me esquecer da primeira vez que eu transformei um humano. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem:

 **FLASH BACK ON:**

 _Eu estava em um buraco, muito fraca, morrendo de sede, eu e meu amigo, quase irmão, estávamos nos escondendo, era a época de caça as bruxas e criaturas místicas._

 _Claro que um humano nunca conseguiria nos matar, muito menos nos encontrar, por isso permanecíamos em silêncio, pensando em como sairíamos dali. Subestimei totalmente pensando que ninguém iria nos encontrar ali..._

 _Um garoto de aproximadamente 23 anos, nos encontrou e como meu amigo e eu estávamos distraídos, não percebemos a aproximação das pessoas, que ao chegarem perto, não aguentamos, pulamos no primeiro que vimos._

 _Para meu desespero, quem eu estava atacando era o garotinho que nos encontrou o reconheci por seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros, tão inocentes. Parei de beber seu precioso sangue imediatamente e fui para o próximo, claro que eu poderia retirar o veneno, de seu sistema, mas era tarde de mais, para ambos._

 _Assim que saciei a minha sede, eu corri procurar aquele garotinho pensando inutilmente que poderia ajuda-lo muito mais do que aquilo. Foi quando eu o vi, deitado em uma arvore, esperando a queimação passar para a nova vida. Vida esta que estaria condenada por minha culpa._

 _Usei um de meus poderes para aplacar a sua dor, claro que assim que a sua transformação terminou, eu sai correndo, não querendo ver seu rosto, pois estava com muito remorso por ter o transformado, (sim apesar de minha aparência de garota de 17 anos tenho muito mais que 1.000 anos ), e a partir deste dia, nunca mais tomei sangue humano, somente de animais, me considerando vegetariana."_

 **FLASH BACK OFF!**


End file.
